kestrel_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn
Description Autumn is a female Yellow-crowned Amazon with an unusual orange-yellow crownRevealed in Rise of Evil, ''character list History In the Novellas ''Falco's Trilogy Falco's Rise Autumn is seen when Falco goes to the Panthrot camp to try and apologise to Kai. After Falco kills the chicks and the mothers - apart from Featherhead - Autumn is seen with her beak open in shock. Falco's Reign Autumn does not formally appear in Falco's Reign,'' but is listed in the Character List. ''Falco's Revenge Autumn does not formally appear in Falco's Revenge, but is listed in the Character List. Rosethorn's Rebellion Autumn does not formally appear in Rosethorn's Rebellion, but is listed in the Character List. Conny's Journey Autumn is seen in the Prologue, fighting Glacier. Autumn is severely wounded. Conny attacks Glacier and orders Autumn to go and get her wounds healed by Grove. Autumn nods, and goes to the Healer's Cave whilst Conny continues to fight Glacier. In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Autumn is seen when Rio shows Kai and Marsha the trainee hollow. Outcast Autumn is mentioned at the start of the book when Kai wakes up. Autumn and her brothers, Shrike and Tiny, are not in their nests so Kai suspects that they must already be outside training. Autumn is seen when the Panthrots are choosing whether to get the Flame Birds' help or not. Autumn is one of the birds that want the Flame Birds' help. She is then mentioned again by Conny, when the thunderstorm starts. They are not in the hollow, so Conny assumes they are still at the Sapphire Lake. Not too long after, Autumn and her siblings fly into the hollow and shake raindrops from their feathers. While they are still in the hollow, Shrike threatens Tiny. Autumn then protects Tiny and threatens Shrike back. When Marsha starts to worry she and the others upset Molly, Autumn tells her that Molly doesn't get upset easily, and she's sure the Budgie will be fine. Autumn is seen looking at Conny in pity when the young conure is still mourning for Hiss. Autumn goes to the Annual Group Gathering. She is seen talking to Cuckoo and Spur. Autumn is next seen when Jaye announces that no bird should go and try to save Molly or Marsha from the Razor Talons. Autumn protests, saying that the Razor Talons could kill Molly and Marsha if they don't save them. Autumn is seen fighting against the Razor Talons, with the help of Shrike and Tiny. The Flames' Return Autumn is seen in the Prologue, becoming a fighter along with Conny, Marsha, Shrike, and Tiny. She thanks her trainer, Berry, for training her well and tells him that she will be a great fighter. Autumn is often seen talking to Viper, another Yellow-crowned Amazon who was made a trainee a few months before. During Viper's fighter ceremony, Autumn is heard cheering the loudest. When Falco kills the chicks after Kai doesn't accept his apology, Autumn is seen shocked. Viper becomes angry and asks how Falco could do such a thing. Legend of Mist's Mountains Autumn does not formally appear in Legend of Mist's Mountains, but is listed in the Character List. The Flame Crystal Autumn does not formally appear in The Flame Crystal, but is listed in the Character List. Blood and Fire Autumn does not formally appear in Blood and Fire, but is listed in the Character List. In The Birds of the Waterfall Arc Two Brothers Autumn does not formally appear in Two Brothers, but is listed in the Character List. Peace Autumn does not formally appear in Peace, but is listed in the Character List. King of Owls Autumn does not formally appear in King of Owls, ''but is listed in the Character List ''A New Alliance Autumn is one of the birds that protests against the Razor Talons and the Waterfall Birds joining together to make one, massive flock. Betrayal Autumn does not formally appear in Betrayal, but is listed in the Character List. She is now a fighter of The Army of Flames. The War of the Sky Autumn does not formally appear in The War of the Sky, ''but is listed in the Character List. In ''The Mountains of Secrets Arc Journey Autumn is now a mother of the Panthrots. She is seen when her daughters, Flowers and Clover, are talking to Empress. Autumn tells Flowers and Clover to leave Empress alone, and apologises to the African Grey. It is then mentioned that Autumn and Viper had a son, too, but he died not long after he hatched. Lost Autumn does not formally appear in Lost, but is listed in the Character List. The Snow Mountains Autumn does not formally appear in The Snow Mountains, but is listed in the Character List. She is now a fighter of the Panthrots, since Flowers and Clover are now trainees. Lurking Evil Autumn does not formally appear in Lurking Evil, but is listed in the Character List. Escape Autumn does not formally appear in Escape, but is listed in the Character List. Blood Autumn is seen at the end, fighting Glacier. Conny helps her, and Autumn flies off to get her wounds healed by Grove. In the Dark Spirits Arc Ochre Autumn does not formally appear in Ochre, but is listed in the Character List. Rosethorn Autumn does not formally appear in Rosethorn, but is listed in the Character List. Pyrallia Autumn does not formally appear in Pyrallia, but is listed in the Character List. Featherhead Autumn walks over to Ochre to try and greet her, as the goshawk seems lonely. Ochre just becomes angry at her, and Autumn doesn't talk to her again. Autumn is later overheard by Ochre. Ochre hears Autumn say that she is stupid and a vicious rogue. Ochre slashes at Autumn's wing and screeches at her. The Yellow-crowned Amazon then tells Featherhead what happened, and Featherhead exiles Ochre from the Panthrots. Autumn is seen glaring at Ochre as she flies off. Kifa Pyrallia mentions Autumn to Ochre, saying that she was exiled because of Autumn. When Pyrallia possesses Ochre, he kills Autumn brutally. Character Pixels Autumn trainee pixel.png|Trainee Version Autumn fighter pixel.png|Fighter Version Family Father: ' RioRevealed in ''Rise of Evil - Deceased, verified Skycloud member '''Mother: LeafyRevealed by the author - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Brothers: Shrike - Deceased, verified Boneground member Tiny - Living (As of Coldest Winter) Mate: ViperRevealed in Journey - Living (As of Coldest Winter) Son: Unnamed chick - Deceased, residence unknown Daughters: Flowers - Living (As of Coldest Winter) Clover - Living (As of Coldest Winter) References Category:Characters Category:The Panthrots Category:Parrots Category:Amazons Category:Yellow-crowned Amazons Category:Trainees Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Females Category:Completed Pages